


The asshole with a baby

by Starlight_Mystery15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Baby David, But he loves david, Cute, Gen, Max is an asshole, Maxdad AU, One Shot, Role Reversal, single parent, teen dad max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Mystery15/pseuds/Starlight_Mystery15
Summary: Everyone who knew Max knew how he was going to spend the rest of his life. Getting high, drinking, traveling, partying and not give a shit about anyone but himself. No one in a million years would have imagined the irresponsible bastard caring and raising an adorable redheaded baby boy.One-shots series. Chapters may not be in order because Im terrible at organization.





	The asshole with a baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first camp camp one-shot fanfic. I hope you like it.

Gray clouds cover the skies, hiding away the sun that was meant to shine through to bring warmth every morning. This morning, just like it has for the last few days, brought freezing air and a soft sprinkle of frozen water. The grounds already covered with new layers of snow from the night before.

 

Just another freezing January Day.

 

And just like all the other freezing days, it manages to wake up a 19-year old Indian male with messy black curls of hair from a deep sleep.

 

"Shit its fucking freezing." Max irritatedly said laying on his bed with only a white tank top and boxer shorts. teeth clenching tight and his body shivering from the cold around his tiny bedroom. He should have turned on the heater last night but thought against it to save money.

 

He was fine during the night, that was until the tiny body of a one-year-old Davey sleeping beside him started to shake due to cold. He woke to the sound of the redhead's teeth quaking and Max didn't hesitate on wrapping his own extra spare blanket around the small boy. He should have changed to a longer shirt and sweats. Oh well, lesson learned.

 

Max wanted nothing more but to sleep in for a few more hours, but that thought had to be pushed aside. They were running low on food and they needed to go shopping for warmer clothes. 

 

He had finally saved up enough money to get a decent Christmas present for Davey since he didn't have much due to some of the portion was spent to pay the rent and electricity.

 

Davey didn't seem to mind that he didn't get much on Christmas morning, not even a toy. He was quite happy with the yellow snow hat with Pinetree prints and a green puffball at the top.

 

Max thought back when he got the hat at the mall with Nikki and Neil a few weeks ago.

 

_Max narrowed his eyes at the shittest selection of clothing the clearance section had to offer. "Seriously, who fucking decides what goes on here?" He growled looking at a worn down plaid shirt. Yuck._

 

_It was then a slurping noise caught his attention and made him look down at the strol_ _ler to see Davey drinking from a soda Nikki was offering._

 

_"The hell Nikki!?" Snatching the drink from the green-haired teen who stood up with surrendering hands and a fake innocent look._

 

_"What? I was just giving him a sip, he kept looking at it." She bends down to pinching Davey's cheek. "I couldn't say no to this face." She cooed making the redhead giggle._

 

_The burnet shakes the drink and winces when he finds the cup just about half empty. "My god, please tell me you drank a major portion." He swears to god if she let Davey drink the whole cup..._

 

_"Nope!" She finally admitted with a mischievous grin. "It was all him." She pointed to the 'guilty' who was busy babbling to himself._

 

_"Not to mention the cookies Nikki let him eat while you weren't looking," Neil added in without looking up at his phone while Nikki booed him for his betrayal._

 

_The burnet runs a hand downs his face in frustration. "_ Damnit _Nikki now he's not going to go down for his nap." Groaning he leans down and unbuckles the strollers straps. "He's already hyper as it is." Davey giggles as he's taken out of the stroller and into his Daddy's arms._

 

_"Um, where are you going?" Nikki questioned when the poofy-haired teen walked past her._

 

_"Um, getting the hell away from you before you feed him more meth? We're going to the kid's section."_

 

_She points and calls out "What about your stroller?"_

 

_"Push it" Max replied over his shoulder_

 

 

_"Why me!?"_

 

_"That's your punishment."_

 

_"Aww what, no fair!" The green-eye whined._

 

_Max spined while covering his hand over one of Davey's ear and pushing his little head to his chest to cover the other ear. "Life's not fair, bitch. Now get pushing." Then he was gone._

 

_Behind her, Neil hides his smug. "Shouldn't have given them to him." He ducks down in time to avoid the soda cupped aimed at his head._

_/_

_Max makes it to the racks that are full of colorful toddler clothing in the clearance section, he sets Davey down in order to look through the various selections. "Stay close to me, squirt."_

 

_Davey listens and entertains himself by going in and out of clothing racks while his Daddy is busy. His small head looks around when he spots something that makes him toddle away from the burnet._

 

_Max griminess deeper and deeper as he looks at each of the items and their prices. All the ones he picked were too pricey or just too pretty fucking ugly. "You gotta be kidding me, why bother fucking putting them on here then, clearance my ass." He winces when he catches himself cursing aloud. "Uh, don't repeat those words, alright, squirt."_

 

_He gets no reply._

 

_“Squirt?” He looks down to find the little ball of sunshine missing._

 

_Red flags spring up. The burnet looking around him for the tiny toddler. “David?” But he’s nowhere within eyesight. “Shit.” The burnet hisses then_ starts _to search for the missing boy._

 

_“David!” He calls out trying to push down the tone of hysteria in his voice. His steps start to go frantic until he spots a familiar red cowlick that was really not hard to miss with his back turn away from him._

 

_Max lets out a breath of relief “Jesus” Rushing he scoops the little boy into his arms. “Damn, Davey you almost gave me a heart attack.” He says holding him tightly, scared that the toddler will slip away. “Seriously, don't fu-freaking run off like that. What were you-”_

 

_He’s cut off by the small redhead squirming in his arms and making grabby motions with his hands at something behind the burnet. Max looks and finds what caught Daveys interested._

 

_Hanging on a display rack is a toddler-sized yellow snow hat with green pine tree prints and a green puffball on the top. It was one of the ugliest things Max had ever seen._

 

_He frowns at it. “You like that?” He takes it and brings it close to the tiny hands, once it's in Davey’s grasps the redhead is beyond excited as he feels and looks over the new material._

 

_Max takes hold of the price tag and his frown deepens. It wasn't expensive per say but it was a little pricey. “Alright, let's see how it looks.” He sets Davey on the ground and places the hat on his head. It was a little big on him, but after a few adjustments it fit perfectly, but not before the redhead's cowlick popped from under the hat._

 

_Max had to hold back a grin, he had to admit, the kid looked cute with the hat on. “It looks...ok I guess. But Davey we cant afford it, you-” The burnets next sentence of ‘You cant have it’ was cut off by the little boy's bright smile, early waiting to hear that he could keep it. It so full of happiness that it made Max’s teeth ache. The burnet just couldn't bear of seeing that smile fall away._

_‘God Im going fucking soft.’ He thought after making his decision._

 

_“I...guess we can get it.”As if Davey could fully understand what he was saying he brought both hands on either of the brunet's face, giggling as he leaned in for their foreheads to touch, his way of saying ‘thank you!’_

 

_Rolling his eyes Max patted him on the head with a grin. “Yeah, yeah, your welcome squirt.”_

 

Groaning Max sits up and swings his legs off the side of the bed and gives a long yawn and a satisfying stretch. The older man then gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, but not before turning on the heater for that morning. He'll have to turn it off again when they head out.

 

After a long wizz and a splash of cold water to the face to wake up, even more, he made his way to the tiny kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. In no time a warming scent of freshly brewed coffee was done.

 

Max didn't bother to grab a mug, he snatched the jug and drowned half of it, despite the burning, the bitter black liquid flowing down his throat was extremely satisfying. "Ah Fuck that's just what I needed."

 

He heads back to the room. “Davey, time to get up. ” He calls out. When he gets no reaction he lays a hand on the mountain of blankets and gently shakes them before peeling the blankets apart to reveal the small boy curled up into a ball. A light-brown worn-out teddy bear with a missing button eye is grasped tightly by little fists.

  
He squints his eyes open from the blinding light and starts to sit up, rubbing his tired eyes with his fist, his hair producing the cutest bedhead. He shakes his head and his hair automatically returns to its original small cowlick style

  
He stretches widely and lets out a long yawn before springing up with wide-awake eyes, he was fully ready for the day to begin. Unlike Max who was looking like a buzzed zombie, he wonders how the kid can literally just get up and be excited every single day, he really was a weird one.

 

Davey then smiles widely when he finds his Daddy and instantly thrusts his arms up, demanding to be picked up.

 

Max shakes his head and scoffs, “You're a strange one, Davey” He said picking up the redhead. “No one should be this happy in the morning.” A small palm patting his cheek and babbling is his only response. The brunette can't help but grin. “Yea, yea come on let's get ready.

 

After a pamper change, the burnet picks a new onesie and puts them on, Davey. Or at least he tries to. Just as Max finished putting on the onesie on him Davey flipped and hurriedly tried to crawl to the other side of the bed while the burnet was searching for a shirt and pants.

 

“Ah ah! No, you don't, punk. Get back here” The redhead squeals when hands are on his sides and dragging him back only to crawl away again when Max’s back is turned again. Once the burnet manages to dress Davey he dresses himself then picking up the child and heading to the bathroom.

Max watches his reflection as he brushes his teeth while Davey stands on the counter babbling to his own reflection and hitting the surface of the mirror. Max then takes out a baby-sized toothbrush, gently taking hold of the boy’s face to keep him still he brushes the little teeth inside.

 

When the burnet is finished he attempts to tame down his hair, wincing as the brush gets caught on a few knots. He then works on Davey’s hair, brushing it forward to flatten down the cowlick to try a different style for once.

 

It wasn't down for more than a second until it magically flipped up to its original floof. “Eh, worth a shot.” He said Scooping up Davey once again and making they're way to the kitchen.

 

Max places Davey in his baby blue highchair, a hand-me-down from Neil when he was a baby, and straps him in. Davey starts to play with the small toys that were on his little tray, banging them on the surface while Max figured out what they were going to eat.

 

His frown deepens when he opens each Cupboard and finds them almost empty, he was hoping for a box of cereal for Davey to eat but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

 

He opens the fridge and finds a carton of eggs. He shrugs. Guess it was scrambled eggs then. Luckily for him, Davey loved scrambled eggs.

 

After oil and a few cracked eggs, the pan was sizzling, Max sniffed the aroma and jerked back. His stomach then started to grumble, but not in hunger anymore. He was starting to get a sickening feeling in his gut. He felt like he needed to vomit.

 

No. He couldn't eat anything now. Damn. He was hoping to at least eat breakfast. Oh well. Still, he’s gonna need something. He spots the loaf of bread. Guess toast it is then.

 

Once the eggs are done a cooled down he places them in on Davey's tray along with a bottle of apple juice and the one-year-old happily dug in.

 

Refiling another jug of coffee, because one is never enough, and toast in hand the older sat down eating in small bites.

 

Once their meal is done and the dishes are in the sink to clean for later Max turns off the heater. At the front door, he slips on Davye’s snow boots as well as his own then started to dress warmly.

 

After Zipping up Davey's green winter jacket he pulls the yellow pine-tree hat and slipping on his yellow mittens and a yellow scarf. Max completes his look with a gray snow cap, hiding his massive poof of hair, a pair of black gloves and a light black jacket.

 

He nods after doing a once-over to make sure Davey was well dressed for the cold.

 

God, he was turning to a fucking mother hen.

 

“Alright, bud. Let's go.” Scooping up the redhead toddler along with a backpack containing materials Davey needs when going anywhere.

 

Max locks the door to his apartment and makes his way down the hall and down the stairs to the main doors. Once outside they are immediately hit with crispy cool air, the cold wind blowing in their faces. Max adjust Davey's scarf to shield him from the wind.

 

They hurriedly make their way through the parking lot to get to the most obvious car that stood out from the rest.

 

It was a shitty worn-down car. But hey. It was the only one Max could afford and it worked good so whatever.

 

The burnet opened the back door and sits Davey in his car seat Nikki had given him from her mom's house.

 

Stapping the boy in he lets out a small grunt, wincing when he felt a little pain from his head. He turns towards Davey to find his small hand tangled in his black hair, giggling at his Daddy's reaction.

 

The burnet raises a brow. “Oh, you think that's funny, you little punk?” As revenge, he pulls the front of the yellow snow hat over Daveys eyes. “There. Enjoy your eternity in darkness.” He shuts the door and makes his way to the driver's side.

 

He cranks up the engine once he is inside and turns up the heat. He looks back to find Davey struggling to take the hat hiding his eyes. Taking pity he reaches and unblinds him, revealing those happy sparkling forest green eyes Max was fond of.

 

Setting his car in reverse he makes eye contact with Davey looking in the rear-view mirror.“Ready?” Before he would have felt really stupid talking to baby like they knew shit about what was being said to them.

 

But not with Davey, he was more than happy to talk to him. Though he'll never admit it out loud.

 

Putting his car in reverse he backs out of the parking lot to the street. Heading toward the direction of the store.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, I would like to know what you thought.


End file.
